Nosotros
by BiLuLu55
Summary: Se han ido, solo quedo yo. Lo lamento pero me llevaran con ellos, después de todo, somos la misma persona.


**Anime: Drrr!**

**Parejas: shizuo e izaya**

**Advertencias: muerte de un personaje**

**Sinopsis: S****_e han ido, solo quedo yo. Lo lamento pero me llevaran con ellos, después de todo, somos la misma persona._**

**Nota: ESTE FANDOM! me a atrapado y no quiere soltarme. Bien, paso a explicarles un poco del pequeño poema (para los que dicen que la poesía no hay que explicarla, es una vil mentira)se centra -básicamente- en los últimos momentos de vida de izaya, esta lleno de contradicciones e izaya nombra varias veces a ****_ellos _****aunque a medida que avancen con la lectura van a ir entendiendo de quienes se trata. C**

_**~Nosotros~**_

_**Capitulo único.**_

_Me duele. _

_No quiero créelo, pero es tan cierto._

_Le quiero._

_Le quiero tanto… que duele._

_Ya nada me sirve, estoy perdido. Pero seguiré de esta manera, como siempre ha sido, es como tiene que quedar._

_Como un laberinto, estoy atrapado, cansado de caminar. Caí en mi propio juego._

_Y duele no poder evitarlo._

_Quiero matarlo, para liberarme._

_Voy a perseguirlo, voy a sacarlo de mi vista._

_Estoy lo loco, estamos locos._

_Ambos dos, nosotros dos. Esos dos que tú sabes que amas._

_Shizu-chan yo… nosotros, te amamos. Pero tenemos que irnos, lejos, donde no puedas hacernos daño._

_Como decías antes, el izaya malo, el izaya bueno. Y me cuesta admitirlo, quería cambiar para ti, pero no pude._

_La lluvia me moja, yo no hay izaya malo, no hay izaya bueno. Solo quedo yo. _

_Yo solo. Como siempre ha sido, como debe ser._

_Te odio tanto, me causas tantos problemas… y yo a ti._

_Pero tranquilo, ya nadie causara problemas. Hoy me voy, y me los llevo a ambos._

_Esos que tanto sé que amas._

_Que amas más que a mí._

_Lo lamento si los extrañas. Aunque lo dudo._

_Eres una bestia, y yo solo puedo entenderte._

_Solo yo pude amarte._

_Realmente me gustaría quedarme más tiempo… contigo, todos nosotros._

_Pero duele, no poder hacer nada. _

_Nunca me espere este momento._

_Morir no es lindo ¿sabes?_

_Ojala que sufras más que yo._

_ Te odio tanto shizu-chan_

_¿Por qué eres siempre de esta manera? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? _

_¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

_Amo a los humanos… los amo más que a ti._

_¿Porque no eres humano? los humanos no pueden hacerme lo que tú me has hecho._

_Estas roto shizu-chan._

_Roto y abandonado… quizá por eso te quiero._

_Porque no eres humano..._

_Sabes…. Quería arreglarte._

_No pude, lo lamento._

_Lo lamentamos, nosotros._

_Yo._

_Ellos, esos que tanto amas._

_Y yo, de nuevo._

_Lo lamento._

_De verdad me hubiera gustado arreglarte._

_Pero no puedo._

_Ellos y yo_

_Tu_

_Shizuo._

_¿Oye…porque lloras? Ya no voy a sonreírte de esa manera._

_Ya no voy a perseguirte._

_Ya no voy a odiarte._

_No te causare problemas._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?_

_No me digas que… también me amas, no sirve, no qiero tu amor._

_Me odias._

_Te odio._

_Más que a ellos, esos que tanto crees amar._

_No quiero llorar… entonces, ¿porque lo hago?_

_¿Por qué me haces hacer cosas que detesto?_

_Debo irme._

_Tengo que irme_

_Solo tú puedes entender que se siente._

_Solo tú sabes eso que todos ignoran._

_Eso que siempre estuvo ahí, que siempre seguirá._

_No quiero irme, no quiero._

_Yo_

_Ellos_

_No queremos._

_¡Ayúdame! Sé que me odias._

_O que me amas._

_Yo _

_Ellos_

_Tu_

_Estamos todos conectados._

_Lamento si me extrañas._

_Si los extrañas._

_Lastime mucha gente._

_No me arrepiento, lo admito._

_Solías perseguirme por eso. _

_Tu_

_¿Te quedaras solo?_

_No vengas conmigo. No vamos a ir al mismo lugar._

_Yo me voy lejos. _

_Tú debes quedarte._

_Yo_

_Ellos_

_Tu._

_Pero ahora solo quedamos_

_Yo_

_Tu_

_Solos. _

_Y yo me voy._

_Lo siento._

_Ya no más de eso_

_Izaya_

_Shizuo_

_Como siempre ha sido, como debe ser._

_…._

_Sé que está mal._

_Pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Deberías ver tu cara._

_Me reiría si no me doliera._

_Duele mucho shizu-chan_

_Ellos no existen ¿verdad?_

_Pero los amas._

_Igual que yo._

_Lo entiendo. Lo siento._

_Me gustaría poder arreglarlo, como quise hacerlo contigo._

_Si pudiera, no estaría en esta situación._

_Me gusta hacerte sufrir shizu-chan_

_No soy como tú._

_Tú no quieres esto ¿verdad?_

_Tu solo quieres que las cosas se arreglen._

_Tu sol quieres paz._

_Pero yo soy izaya._

_Yo._

_No puedo darte lo que quieres_

_¿Seguirás amándome?_

_¿Amándolos a ellos que no existen?_

_Ya no voy a disculparme._

_No va conmigo._

_Y ya no llores._

_No va contigo._

_Debo irme, y aunque quiera que me ayudes, no puedes._

_Ya no quiero._

_Ellos se han ido._

_Yo estoy aquí._

_Tú también._

_Yo me voy._

_Tu te quedas._

_Izaya._

_Shizuo._

_Como siempre ha sido, es como debe ser._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**En caso de preguntas no duden en dejar un mp :3**

**BiLuLu~**


End file.
